


A Father Speaks

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [47]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's youngest daughter will be wearing dental braces. She thinks it will make her more of a freak. Jaime intervenes.





	

It was war in the Lannister household, but Jaime knew that long before he got inside the house. He was tired after a long day in the studio. Pizza with Brienne and a romantic comedy was all he wanted. Not for a while, though, he thought, looking with resignation at the curving staircase that led to the rooms. Brienne had texted him about what happened. 

Jason, who was in the living room with his laptop, looked up. He was thirteen years old, tall for his age and very skinny despite having an appetite that could put away two cheeseburgers, three giant fries in a single gulp. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey,” Jaime acknowledged, removing his coat. “Where’s your Mom?”

Jason gave a significant look toward the ceiling. “Still trying to get Ally to talk.”

“That bad, huh?”

Jaime checked on the other children. Drew and Ty were in the kitchen taking care of dinner, as it was their turn. They were sixteen, tall and getting bigger, not to mention resembling Jaime the older they got. Michael was in the garden, picking carrots and onions for the pasta sauce. The older twins thought to make spaghetti and meatballs, Alysanne’s favorite food. Joanna was apparently upstairs with her mother, talking to Alysanne through the door for last hour and a half.

“I don’t know what’s the big deal,” Michael said to Jaime as he inspected a carrot before deciding it was good enough. He put it in his basket. “So Ally needs braces. She’s nine. It’s a problem if she’s, you know, like, sixteen.”

“Different problems for different folks, young man. Best not to mention that to your sisters or mother,” Jaime advised him.   
Finally, he went upstairs. Brienne was sitting in front of Alysanne’s room, long, trousered legs stretched out in front of her. Joanna was pacing back and forth. When she saw Jaime, her blue eyes shone and she ran to hug him. Jaime kissed her hair.

“So,” he said as his daughter looked up at him, “what’s happening?”

Joanna was ten years old. Like her brothers,, she was tall for her age and a beautiful child, even at her age. She was often mistaken for Cersei’s daughter but the blue of her eyes gave her away. And thankfully, she didn’t have the cunning and sharpness his twin sister was prone to, at times.

“Ally won’t talk,” she said.

“Well, it’s understandable,” Brienne said as she got up. Her blouse was a little rumpled and she looked a little cross. Frustration did that to her. “I pretty much felt the same way when I was told I’ll be getting braces.”

“If she’s not listening to you, what makes you think she’ll listen to me?” Jaime asked.

The tension in Brienne’s face vanished as she smiled at him. Her teeth were big and crooked despite the braces she had. For Jaime, her smile was the sunniest, most beautiful thing. Well, next to her amazingly blue eyes. He had to clutch at his daughter as his knees buckled and Joanna looked at him curiously. Damn. His wife really had one hell of an effect on him.

“Are you okay, Dad?”

“Splendid,” Jaime heard himself sound a little breathless. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to Brienne, “So? What miracle do you expect from me?”

“Ally listens to you, husband. Maybe if you can assure her? Or anything, really.” Brienne told him. “She’s been upset since we left the dentist. Won’t talk to me or Jo. She went right to her room when we got home.”

Suddenly, a voice wailed from behind the door. “I can hear you!”

Jaime stared at the door and Brienne sighed. They looked at each other and Jaime nodded. 

“Come on, Jo,” Brienne said. “Let’s go do your homework.”

As she passed Jaime, he reached for her hand. They kissed but it was over all too soon. They exchanged longing looks, Brienne finally turning away to follow Joanna downstairs. Jaime turned toward the door and knocked.

“Ally? Can I come in?”

He kept his ear on the door until the unmistakable click of a lock was heard. Jaime gave her another moment before he turned the doorknob and gently pushed the door open.

Alysanne was lying on her bed, curled in a tight fetal position and facing away from him. Her long, golden braid trailed down her back. Jaime closed the door.

“Hey, I heard you’ll be getting braces. Care to tell me more about it?” He asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Alysanne sat up, looking at him. His heart went out to his daughter. He knew he shouldn’t have favorites but Alysanne was special.

She was the youngest but was closer to the heights of Jason and Michael. The children were all tall for their age but Alysanne clearly got the great her mother’s impressive height Her hair was golden like Jaime’s, but limp and thin like Brienne’s. Except for her emerald eyes, she was the child that most closely resembled Brienne. Her skin was often pink and flushed, she was shy and skittish. Just like Brienne. Her brothers and sister seemed to have an in-born confidence so Jaime and Brienne made sure to be always encouraging and supportive of her. It didn’t always work. 

For one, because she most closely resembled Brienne, this meant she wasn’t a very attractive child. She didn’t mention anything but her parents suspected she often got teased about it. She was awkward and had few friends, turning to books more to people. So when Brienne said earlier that she understood Alysanne’s reaction to being sentenced to wear braces, she really meant it. Only a few years had passed since Brienne became more confident with her looks. Jaime just hoped it didn’t take Alysanne as long as Brienne did.

“Do I really have to wear braces, Dad?” Alysanne asked. “I mean, no one else in the family does, why do I have to?”

Her teeth were big and prominent and crooked. Honestly, Jaime thought she looked adorable and perfect in every way. 

“The dentist told your Mom there are some alignment issues,” he told her. “It’s your choice, Ally, but it might lead to problems later.”

“It’s not like I’m not used to that,” Alysanne said, sounding resigned. “It’s just. . .” then she turned to Jaime and burst into tears. _“It’s so unfair.”_

Jaime moved so he could hug her. Alysanne sobbed in his arms and he just held her, not knowing what to say.

“I’m going to more of a freak than I already am,” she whispered, her tears wetting his shirt.

Jaime grimaced at the word. They never allowed that word in the house ever. “Who said?” He asked, barely restraining the flare of temper rising in him. “Sweetheart, did someone call you that?” How dare they, he thought. Mean children deserved to be whipped, no question. Anyone who hurt his sweet, soft-hearted daughter deserved the hardest punishment.

“It’s nothing. Just. . .kids. Being kids.”

Jaime closed his eyes, fighting for control. 

“Ally,” he pushed her hair away from her face and dabbed at her tears with his handkerchief. “Remember this, okay? You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Never believe anyone who calls you that. People will always put down those they know are better than them. And sweetheart, you’re the best. Braces will never change that.”

“Daddy, it’s for years.”

“So? Your Mom had them too. Do you think she’s,” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. He loathed it. “Do you think she’s, you know, how stupid kids in your class would describe anyone who’s different and better?”

Alysanne shook her head vehemently. “Of course not! Mom is great.”

“And so are you, sweetheart.”

Alysanne looked at him doubtfully. “Dad, I’m a freak.”

Jaime shook his head firmly. “Promise me never to use that word to describe yourself again, nor will it ever be uttered in this house. Ally, you are smart and kind. You have the biggest heart. Believe me, in no way do they make you. . .what some kids say you are. It’s going to be difficult to wear braces, that’ true.”

“I’m going to look so. . .ugly.” 

Man, it really hurt to hear his daughter describe herself so cruelly, so _falsely._

Jaime looked in her eyes. “Alysanne, listen to me, alright? You are not a freak. I swear to you. You are beautiful and perfect.” 

But Alysanne still wasn’t convinced. “The kids will just make more fun of me and. . .and they’ll be right.”

“Then let them.”

“Huh?”

“Ally, people who bring you down are people who already know you’re much better than them. That’s why they’re cruel. You are not any of those things they tell you, sweetheart. I give you my word that you are beautiful and perfect. Braces will never change that. You know why? Because of this.” He tapped her heart. “Your heart. That’s what makes you beautiful. It’s who you are. No one can take that away from you. And those bullies, once they find out you don't care about them, they stop. Oh,” he snapped his fingers. "Remind me to get in touch with your Uncle Oberyn. He can teach you some moves." Seven Hells if his daughter was just going to ignore anyone who insulted her. He wanted her to know how to defend and protect herself. Brienne wouldn't approve. Probably. 

Jaime pulled her back in his arms and just held her. He felt himself calm a bit. “I love you, Alysanne. Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too Daddy but I still don’t want to wear braces.”

He kissed her on the forehead. Employing a different tactic, he asked, “Not even if you think of them as a cool accessory?”

“How can they be cool? They look so. . .ridiculous.” Jaime nearly laughed at how much like Brienne she sounded then. 

“Ah, sweetheart, when it comes to making things cool, your father is just the man to run to.” Jaime told her. “Come on. Let’s talk it over during dinner. Your brothers made your favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my folder for a while. Fluff time! I hope you like it. I don't know if the resolution will be satisfactory but this is the story that wanted to be written so. . .I went for it. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
